The Great Escape!
by TheInkredibleHanny
Summary: The biggest party of the year is going down, and everyone is going to be there. I have to be there too! My one problem: sneaking out of a house full of vampires.' Teenage Renesmee sneaks out to go to a party.


I held my breath so I could calm my racing heart. I was doing the most dangerous thing known to man/immortal man kind.

I was in high school, I was popular, too! Everyone at Fork's High knew the name of Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I ran the school, I was queen. Like at home. Everyone wants to play with my long dark red curls, everyone loves how my skin subtly shimmers in the rare sunlight we get in this town, and everyone invites me to parties.

High school parties! Every seventeen year old's dream come true, right? Even every seventeen year old half human half vampire's dream come true!

I knew where the party was at, and I knew that once out of the house, I was home free. Free to do whatever I wanted, when I wanted.

My only problem was getting out of a house full of vampires.

Mission: IMPOSSIBLE!

But I was going to at least try, I wanted to go to this party _so bad! _All of my friends were going to be there, everyone who's anyone is going to be there. This was the party of the year!

I had started off with my plan to escape earlier today. When I got back from school, I told my parents that I was going to sleep over at Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's house. I told them that I respected their privacy, and wanted to give them some "alone time", which they wanted to have _a lot_. They agreed, unsuspicious.

That got the mind reading vampire out of the way, now time for the rest of the pack.

I raced over to my grandparent's house and told them that I was spending the night, they were pleased. I ran upstairs into my Dad's old bedroom, the only room with a bed in it, and got situated. I opened my duffel bag and pulled out everything I needed to change into for the party.

This part was going to be tricky. Being half vampire, I was virtually silent. Like a ninja. But my family, being full vampire, could tear a ninja apart and could hear a pin drop in a crowded room. This was the part I was worried about.

I took out my "little friend", my "secret weapon". My ability to throw my thoughts into other people's head. This little gift that I had could be my only ticket out of here and to the party.

I paced around my room, wondering how to make my next move, I had to be ahead of the game, I had to be cunning.

"Nessie?" It was Aunt Alice.

Crap! I dove for the bed, almost missing, and threw myself into the blankets. My shoes got tangled in the sheets, but I didnt care. I tried to make my breathing as controlled as possible. Alice wasnt slow on the uptake, she was going to be the hardest one to get past, I was sure of it. Or maybe Uncle Jasper. He could feel the emotions of everyone in the house, he could probably feel how keyed up I am, how I'm scared out of my fricken' mind!

My aunt opened the door and peered in. "Nessie?"

I acted like I was just now waking up. I hoped my acting skills were good enough. "Aunt Alice?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "I just came to check and see if you were all right."

"Never been better." I yawned and lay my head back on the pillow.

I heard Alice close the door.

Scratch Psychic Aunt off of the list as well.

I hopped out of bed and opened up the window. _Here goes nothing, _I thought as I leaped soundlessly from the window.

I landed with a soft thud, which was incredible judging from how high I jumped. I pulled out my secret weapon and fired away. _That was nothing, just the wind. Renesmee is safe and in bed. Dont worry, you're just paranoid, _I pushed into everyone's head that was in the house. No one was running out of the house screaming at me yet, so that was a good sign.

I ran and got to Rosalie's car. She said it was practically mine, so I decided to use it for tonight. When the engine purred to life I had to reassure everyone again that it was nothing.

I was half way out of the long drive. I couldn't help but to smile. I was sneaky, I was brave, I was unstoppable, I was-

I slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the one person I didn't even think to worry about.

I was _so dead. _

Jacob walked around to the passenger's side and got in next to me. "It was a good plan, Nessie, really."

I sighed. "How did you find out."

Jake chuckled. "Well, you threw those thoughts into everyone's heads, thinking that they wouldnt worry because they could think about many things at one time, but me-" he tapped his head and continued, "me, I have a one track mind. So when my thoughts went from _Where's the damn Mayo! _to _Renesmee is safe and in bed_, I knew something was up."

"Go ahead," I said, "yell at me."

Jake smiled his Jacob-y smile. "I'm only going to yell at you for one reason."

"Which is?"

"Why didn't you invite me!?"

We both laughed and laughed. I think I did pretty well for a first great escape.


End file.
